Humans
Physical Characteristics Humans are a bipedal, sentient race. Males average 1.8 meters in height and 80 kilograms in weight. Females average 1.6 meters in height and 50 kilograms in height. The largest humans, Nordes, average about .2 meters taller and 10-15 kilograms heavier while the smallest humans, native Kareshians, average about .2 meters shorter and 10-15 kilograms lighter. Their skin-tone ranges from white to black along a tan/brown spectrum and have hair ranging from platinum blonde to raven's-wing black, but red is also possible. The lightest are the Nordes, who have a very pale, nearly white complexion white, gray, or blonde hair. The Civitates are slightly darker on average ranging from fair to olive with blonde to light brown hair. they are also the only race that naturally has red hair. The Karesh as a nation can be very diverse ranging from fair to dark brown/black in complexion and sandy blonde to coarse black hair. This is owed largely to Karesh's open trade policies and control of the slave market - a now defunct practice. The Dales are filled with refugees of all races, human or otherwise. As a result, nearly any skin-tone/hair color combination can be found here, but the native stock is of Norde descent. Technology Humans are an industrious and tenacious species; They have a mind for survival and commerce. With the exception of the Dalesmen, all humans have powerful naval or maritime trade ships. They also build extensive port cities; complex bureaucracies, including elaborate banking and guild systems; and well trained military forces. They build roads, aqueducts, massive agricultural and forestry compounds, and mighty fortresses. Magic Humans are technologically advanced, but when it comes to magic their progress is minimal and lacks scope. Unlike magically advanced species such as the Sidhe, Draig, and even the Dwarves that use magic to craft works of art, construct enchanted cities, and enhance life itself humans limit their magical arts to warfare and deception. Rare is the magician that specializes in moving large blocks or shaping timbers; many are the fireball lobbing, lightning slinging, meteor dropping embodiments of devastation. Major Factions Humans have four major factions corresponding to the four loosely affiliated nations. Civitate Senate The Civitate Senate is the governing body of the human nation known as the Civitates. It is comprised of about two dozen kingdoms and clans. The Civitates control the western coastal areas of Beria, Iberia, and Norfolg. Major faces of these regions are: Boudicia, Queen of Norfolg; Vercingetorix, Chief-of-Chiefs of Iberia; Amergin, Prophet of Albion in Beria. The Civitate Senate is rumored to be engaged in an endless war to the northwest in the lost kingdom of Milesia. Because of this conflict the Senate has issued a number of ill-received pieces of legislation such as the Indentured Solder decree used to press-gang citizens into military service. This desperate act, combined with the ignored incursions against Norfolg by Norc forces, may yet prove to be the alliances undoing. Halsing Accord The Halsing Accord is an ancient agreement the binds the Norde peoples to defend their culture against invading forces. The Accord fell out of use until recently when the Norcs began to take advantage of the Nordes exuberant raids on Norfolg and Iberia which left them exposed, but it is also rumored that the Nordes are fighting another more ancient foe. As a result, Norde raids have all but stopped and they are more organized than they have ever been. Karesh Triumverate Once the trade capital of the world, Karesh is now believed to be cursed. Formally a mighty commercial empire - an enterprise that used to control the now defunct slave trade - Karesh is a broken kingdom made up of three competing Houses and an ineffectual royal family. This great nation was brought low by a catastrophe that is still shrouded in mystery. While most claim it was the victim of a natural disaster, many eyewitnesses say that it was destroyed at the hand, or talons, of an army of ember-scaled dragons. Regardless of the how, the result is the same: in a single day Karesh's lush orchards where seared to ash and char; its mines were collapsed or filled with magma and toxic gas; its river beds were filled with lava - now turned to porous stone and jagged obsidian; and its infrastructure was destroyed. The three Houses have consolidated their power at their own primary ports attempting to retain control of Karesh's hold on international trade. Each of these Houses operates independent of the other, relying upon its own security, magistrate, work-force, and laws. Among the many rumors and accusations that surround these Houses the most disturbing include those of Necromancy, and a reemurgence of the salve trade. Hessenheim Hessenheim is a faction in ideology only - it has no central government, laws, or infrastructure. At best, it can be described as a collection of behavioral codes - codes that vary from subculture to subculture. As a society, the region consists of farming communities, logging camps, escaped slave troupes, bandit groups, lone criminals, hermits, recluse wizards, and all manner of refugees and runaways. The region was originally settled by Norde explorers who setup large farming and trapping centers; these settlements makeup the oldest occupied civilizations in the area. Geographically the region is mostly lush forests with few valleys all fed by countless rivers and streams. The mountains to the southeast feed into an impassable swamp known simply as 'The Morass' - rumors abound of witches and demons and spirits waylaying travelers and tormenting those that wander too close. Category:Races Category:Setting